Waktu yang Menunjukkan
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Waktu yang menunjukkan padaku, bahwa cinta bisa mengubah segala hal. Mengubah Sasuke si pangeran dingin menjadi lembut, juga mengubah Naruto si idiot dan kekanakan menjadi dewasa. Aku bahagia melihat keluarga kecil yang Sasuke dan Naruto bangun :: Sakura's POV :: SASUNARU :: Sho-Ai! MPREG! Oneshot! Don't Like, Don't Read. Mind to Read and Review, please?


_Hallo_ semua, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Walaupun begitu, aku masih belum menikah, tapi aku sudah memiliki tunangan. _Yah_, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan pasanganku pada kalian.

Aku ingin menceritakan soal dua sahabat lamaku, sekarangpun kami masih bersahabat dengan baik. Namun, sudah sekitar enam tahun kami tidak bertemu secara langsung. Itu di karenakan aku yang melanjutkan _study_ setelah lepas dari Sekolah Menengah Atas ke Australia. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di jurusan yang paling aku inginkan, yaitu Kedokteran.

Sejak dulu cita-citaku adalah menjadi Dokter muda yang handal—_ah_, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara.

Sekitar enam tahun berada di Australia, kini aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku, Konoha—letaknya di Jepang. Aku merindukan keluargaku dan sahabat-sahabatku disini. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, aku ingin melihat kabar mereka.

Kami memang tidak kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Terkadang aku mengirim _email_ kepada teman-temanku, sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabar mereka. Walau percakapan kami tidak panjang, aku bersyukur masih memiliki kontak mereka. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot mengajak mereka bertemu.

Tapi dua orang sahabat paling baikku itu jarang sekali merespon _email_ dariku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, itulah dua orang laki-laki yang paling dekat denganku. Dulu, dulu sekali, aku menyukai Sasuke, sehingga aku mengikuti tiap kemana Sasuke pergi. Dan yang bernama Naruto itu, dulu dia bilang padaku kalau dia menyukaiku, jadi ia mengikuti kemana aku pergi.

Awalnya aku sebal dengan Naruto. Dia itu pemuda yang berisik dan sedikit aneh. Dia tidak jelek, dia tampan—terkesan manis malah. Dan Sasuke, ia nampak tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Namun, aku berusaha tidak peduli dan terus mengekorinya, dan begitu pula Naruto yang terus mengekoriku.

Lambat laun, tanpa kami sadari kami menjadi sangat dekat. Aku menyukai pribadi Naruto yang ternyata memiliki sisi lembut di balik sifat _hyperactive _dan cerobohnya. Sasuke juga lama-lama tidak merasa risih akan keberadaanku dan Naruto yang selalu berisik. Sasuke berubah, ia menerima aku dan Naruto di dekatnya, walau ia masih pendiam dan dingin.

Aku bahagia bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah Pangeran di sekolah kami. Ia yang dijuluki si hati dingin, bisa membuka diri sedikit demi sedikit padaku dan Naruto. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu terlihat bertiga—yah, tidak selalu, hanya di moment-moment tertentu, walau sering. Kami di juluki _The Contrass Three Musketeers_. Lucu bukan? Julukan aneh.

Setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, kami bertiga berpisah. Aku yang melanjutkan studiku di luar Konoha, namun aku dengar Sasuke dan Naruto tetap berada di Konoha, walau katanya berbeda kampus.

Kami terus berkomunikasi satu sama lain lewat media sosial. Awalnya, kami sering memberi kabar satu sama lain, namun lama kelamaan, kami semakin jarang berkomunikasi. Kami bertiga semakin jauh. Hingga pada akhirnya, sekitar tiga tahun lalu, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan mereka.

Sungguh, aku sedih. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan juga teman-temanku yang lain. Hanya saja, saat itu aku belum bisa kembali ke Konoha. Dan sekarang, ketika aku telah menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamanku kembali, aku akan menemui teman-temanku dan menemukan dua sahabat lamaku—Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto_

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Alternative Universe_, **MPREG**, typo(s), _Sakura's Point of View_. _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

Jika masih tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, _**Jangan baca bila anda tidak suka denga Pairingnya**_!

.

.

_Oneshot: _**Waktu yang Menunjukkan**

.

.

Yukirin

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memang sedang menjalankan misiku—mengumpulkan teman-temanku dan menemukan dua sahabatku. _Yah_, aku memang tidak sendiri. Sekarang ada Ino, Hinata dan juga Neji yang menemaniku. Sebetulnya tadi ada Shino, Tenten, Lee, dan Sai, hanya saja mereka pamit terlebih dahulu, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Padahal ini adalah akhir pekan, waktunya bersantai.

Aku paham. Kami bukan lagi anak remaja yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkumpul dan bermain dengan teman-teman. Dan kini, aku sedang menunggu Shikamaru. Kata Ino, Shikamaru lah yang tahu dimana Sasuke dan Naruto kini.

"_Ha~aah_.. Kenapa Shika dari dulu tidak pernah berubah?" aku mendesah capek. "Selalu saja terlambat, rusa pemalas itu."

"_Yah_, begitulah." Aku lihat Ino menaikan bahunya. "Seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana Shika saja."

Aku menatap Ino dan Hinata. Neji hanya aku lirik sejenak, dia juga masih sama seperti dulu, pendiam. "Tapi, apa selama ini kalian tidak saling bertemu satu sama lain?"

"Tidak juga sih," Aku memperhatikan Ino yang menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. "Terkadang kami bertemu—hanya sewaktu-waktu, tidak sering. Terkadang dua bulan sekali kita mengadakan reunian disini."

Ya, disini. Ini adalah kafe tempat aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku sekarang. Kafe ini terletak tak jauh dari Sekolah Menengah Atas kami dulu, sehingga ketika jaman kami masih sekolah, kami sering berkumpul disini. Dan sekarang, aku menemui mereka disini. "Apa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto tidak pernah ikut reuni kalian itu?"

Jujur saja aku penasaran. Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu dimana kedua sahabat baikku itu. Hanya Shikamaru yang tahu dimana Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Na—Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun pernah ikut dalam reuni kita yang pe—pertama." Seperti biasa, Hinata tergagap. "Se—Setelah itu me—mereka tidak pernah ikut lagi."

Aku menampilkan wajah bingungku. Aku semakin penasaran dengan kabarnya kedua sahabatku. "Neji tahu kabar Sasuke-kun, dia baik-baik saja." Kata Ino. Perempuan itu menunjuk Neji.

Aku menatap Neji yang terduduk sambil melipat tangannya. "Hei, Neji! Jika kau tahu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku sedikit emosi.

Pria yang merupakan sepupu Hinata itu menatapku. "Aku hanya tahu kabarnya bukan tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang."

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Sasuke-kun? Lalu Naruto?"

Aku bisa mendengar Neji menghela nafas. "Sasuke hanya bilang ia baik-baik saja. Naruto juga baik, aku tahu itu dari Sasuke." Neji membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Terakhir kami saling memberi kabar sekitar empat bulan yang lalu."

Ternyata benar, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto tidak berniat menghubungiku sama sekali. "Apa hanya kau dan Shikamaru yang Sasuke-kun kabari?" Sebagai jawaban, Neji mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku. Aku semakin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga tidak memberiku kabar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana mereka. Teman macam apa aku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Ino menepuk pundakku. "Setelah Shikamaru datang, kita akan segera tahu kabar Sasuke-kun juga Naruto." Aku mengangguk menanggapi Ino. Yah, aku tidak sabar menunggu Shikamaru.

Kami bertiga terus mengobrol, membicarakan soal kehidupan kami. Ino juga sudah bertunangan, dia bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Hinata sang gadis pemalu juga telah memiliki kekasih, begitupun sepupunya, Neji juga telah memiliki kekasih.

Ini adalah sebuah hal yang lucu untukku. Dulu, kami—aku dan Ino—sering memperebutkan Sasuke dan berkata menantang satu sama lain tentang siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi pasangan Sasuke dan menjadi istri Sasuke kelak. Namun nyatanya, tidak satupun dari kami yang menjadi pasangan dari Sasuke, kami memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan kami tidak tahu dimana pujaan hati kami semasa sekolah dulu.

"_Yo_! Maaf menunggu lama." Kami mengalihkan pandangan kami ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri dua orang pemuda. Mataku melebar melihatnya.

"_Woah_, Shikamaru dan juga Kiba—benar kan?" aku menunjuk mereka. "Kalian benar-benar bertambah tinggi saja." Aku mengukur tinggiku dengan mereka.

"_Mendokusei_." Itu dia _treadmark_ Shikamaru. Aku menatapnya kesal. Hanya tingginya saja yang berubah. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau ini." Aku mencibir. "Kita mulai dengan pertanyaan paling dasar. Bagaimana kabar kalian, Shikamaru, Kiba?"

Kiba tertawa dengan lebar. Masih seperti dulu. "Kabarku seperti yang kau lihat." Kiba merentangkan tangannya. "Baik dan sehat."

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Lalu menatap Shikamaru meminta jawaban. "_Mendokusei_." Lagi-lagi si rusa jantan ini mengluarkan kata-kata andalannya. "Kau bisa melihat keadaanku jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang merepotkan itu."

Mataku berkedut kesal. Mereka berdua ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan cinta kalian? Sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau malah sudah menikah?"

Diam. Mereka berdua tidak menjawab. Aku menatap Ino juga Hinata yang nampak termenung. Dan Neji juga—ah lupakan, dia memang diam saja dari tadi. Kenapa sih? "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru merangkul pundak Kiba. Membawa Kiba mendekat padanya. Aku menjadi semakin bingung. Jangan-jangan—"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih."

Aku membulatkan mulutku. Tidak, aku tidak jijik. Mana mungkin aku jijik, jujur saja aku suka dengan hal macam ini—melihat _same sex relationship_. "Kalian! Teganya tidak memberitahuku! Pasti Ino dan yang lain sudah tahu, iya kan?"

Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangguk, begitu juga Hinata. Neji hanya diam namun aku tahu kalau Neji juga mengetahui hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Tangan Ino membentuk huruf 'V' lalu menjulurkan lidah padaku. Benar-benar deh!

"Neji juga lho, kekasihnya juga sama dengannya. Pemuda manis dari Suna. Gaara namanya." Mulutku membulat mendengar ucapan Ino. Aku langsung menatap Neji.

"Neji! Kau juga sama jahatnya tidak memberitahuku soal kekasihmu." Ucapku dengan nada pura-pura sebal.

"Ck. Haruskah aku membeberkan hubunganku pada setiap orang, Sakura?" aku cemberut mendengar jawabannya. Neji tetaplah Neji. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah, sebaiknya ayo kita temui Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah saatnya kalian mengetahui kabar mereka."

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri. Ayo."

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Rumah yang cukup besar namun terkesan sederhana. Rumah ini berada di kompleks yang cukup sepi, perumahan elit. Hanya sedikit rumah yang di bangun di kompleks ini.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ini kah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal? Apa mereka tinggal berdua? Tapi aku tidak menanyakannya pada Shikamaru. Biar saja aku tahu sendiri dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku.

Shikamaru menekan bel, untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang membuka, lalu Shikamaru kembali menekan bel rumah itu. Aku berdebar, aku ingin melihat kedua sahabatku, aku sudah tidak sabar.

"Oh, Shika—" suara itu, aku mengenalnya! Aku menatap orang yang membukakan pintu. Pemuda itu menatap kami bingung. "Kalian!"

"N—Naruto.." lirihku. "NARUTO!" aku langsung menerjang pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan teman-temanku. Sungguh aku rindu dengan si kuning enerjik ini. "Lihatlah kau. Semakin tinggi, dan—" aku melepaskan pelukan. Melihat penampilan Naruto. "Memakai apron?"

"Haha, maaf aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Ayo masuk, kita makan siang bersama." Kami mengikuti Naruto masuk ke rumah indah ini dalam diam, namun langkah kami terhenti di ruang santai. Naruto _lah_ yang membawa kami kesini.

Aku memperhatikan rumah ini. Terasa nyaman dan terlihat _simple_. Hangat. "Kalian juga ingin bertemu Sasuke, kan?" kami mengangguk. Naruto menunjuk seseorang di ruang santai. "Itu dia. SASUKE!"

Disana! Itu dia satu lagi sahabatku, dia yang berambut raven. Sasuke sedang menggunakan pakaian santai. Bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya begini, namun sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya—dan juga Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tidak sendiri. Disana ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan berteriak, Dobe." Suara Sasuke! Suaranya semakin berat dari terakhir kali aku mendengarnya _via skype_ tiga tahun lalu. Mata hitam itu menoleh, melihat kami. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang kaget melihat ia kedatangan tamu. "Kalian?"

"Sasuke-kun~" aku dan Ino berbarengan memanggil laki-laki yang pernah kami sukai itu, dan melambaikan tangan. Sasuke terdiam, hingga sosok anak kecil yang bersamanya menarik baju Sasuke.

Aku melihatnya. Sasuke tersenyum pada anak kecil itu, lalu menggendongnya dengan hati-hati untuk membawanya mendekati kami. Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas diotakku adalah kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama, dan lagi, pertanyaan kedua adalah siapa anak yang di gendong Sasuke.

"Kalian kenapa bisa kemari?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tajam. Mungkin jika dulu, aku gentar menghadapi tatapan tajam Sasuke. Tapi sekarang beda, rasa gentar itu tidak ada.

"Teme! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada teman sendiri." Masih seperti biasa, panggilan kedua sahabatku itu. "Sakura-chan dan yang lain silahkan duduk. Sasuke akan menemani kalian. Aku akan membuatkan minum dulu."

Setelah Naruto undur diri untuk membuatkan kami minuman, Sasuke mengajak kami duduk di ruang santai. Disana banyak sekali mainan anak-anak yang berserakan. Mungkin mainan dari anak yang di gendong Sasuke.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-kun. Tidak memberitahu kami kabarmu." Ucapku langsung ketika kami sudah duduk. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang memangku balita bersurai sama dengan Sasuke. Mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

"Menurutku aku tidak perlu mengabari siapapun." Jawaban cuek dari Sasuke sukses membuat sebiji urat muncul di pelipisku. Ino dan Hinata mengelus pundaku. Kiba tertawa sementara Shikamaru dan Neji berdecak.

Sifat Sasuke benar-benar tidak berubah! Masih ketus dan dingin, juga terkesan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Padahal aku dan dia kan sahabat lama. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek. Aku cemberut.

Hanya sesaat aku merajuk, lalu mataku terarah pada balita yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke. Aku perkirakan usianya baru sekitar dua atau tiga tahun. Anak itu dan Sasuke—tidak, anak itu nampak bermain dengan jari-jari milik Sasuke dan sesekali bergumam-gumam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti—bahasa balita. Sasuke juga nampaknya suka-suka saja jarinya di permainkan oleh anak kecil itu.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, aku berinisiatif memanggil anak itu. Aku menyondongkan tubuhku sedikit untuk mendekati sang balita. "Hai adik manis," ucapku lembut. "Siapa namamu adik manis?"

Aku menunggu jawaban. Sang balita tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk kepala sang balita bersurai raven. "Jawablah pertanyaan dari _Neesan_." Sasuke mengijinkan. Wajahnya tersenyum!

Mata anak itu biru yang sangat indah. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Menma, _Neetan_. U_tt_chiha Menma. _Yoloshiku_, _Oneetan_." Wajahku memanas. Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan, aku tidak tahan.

Aku menyentuh pipi gembul Menma. "Halo, Menma. Aku Sakura." Anak itu tertawa ketika aku mengelitik pipi gembulnya. "_Kawaii_~"

Setelahnya, bukan hanya aku saja yang tertarik pada Menma. Ino dan Kiba juga ikut-ikutan menyentuh pipi Menma. Hinata bertanya hal-hal kecil pada Menma, sementara dua pria yang kita ketahui sebagai Shikamaru dan Neji hanya memperhatikan.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke. Ini adikmu, atau keponakanmu?" tanyaku padanya. Mataku masih tak lepas dari sosok bocah menggemaskan yang masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan nyamannya. "Marganya Uchiha, kan." Menma bersurai sama seperti Sasuke, kulitnyapun seperti Sasuke. Tapi, jarak usianya dengan Sasuke—

"Dia anakku."

"E—eh?" aku dan yang lainnya menatap Sasuke kaget. Anak? Bocah lucu ini anak dari Sasuke? Ya, memang dari segi fisik sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi juga—

"Ya. Anakku dengan Naruto."

"_HEEEE_?!" Bukan hanya aku yang memekik kaget. Sasuke bisa membaca pemikiran kami semua. Itulah Sasuke. Aku kembali menatap Menma. Tangan-tangan kecilnya mencengkram baju Sasuke, ia nampak ketakutan—mungkin kaget karena kami berteriak.

"Kalian!" Sasuke mendesis, matanya menatap kami tajam. "Kalian membuat Menma takut!" Setelahnya, pandangan Sasuke mulai melembut melihat anak di pangkuannya bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke membelai pipi balita di pangkuannya lalu menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan kasih sayang. Bisa aku dengar ketika Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Menma. "Jagoan Papa tidak boleh menangis, _okay_?"

Sungguh, aku terkejut bukan main Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu—selembut itu—diiringi senyuman untuk Menma. Bocah itu anak Sasuke—dengan Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah anak adopsi? Atau mungkin juga—

"Sa—Sasuke-kun.." aku berusaha bicara. Aku tahu yang lain pasti kaget mendengarnya—kaget sekaligus bingung ditambah penasaran sepertiku. "Menma itu—kau dan Naruto.. Bagaimana bisa? Adopsi?"

"Bukan. Aku rasa kau tahu dengan jelas, Sakura." Tanpa menoleh kearahku, Sasuke menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan Menma, tersenyum pada anaknya dan juga menepuk punggung Menma sesekali. "Kau pasti tahu jelas perkembangan di dunia medis, Sakura. Itu bidangmu."

Ya, aku tahu jelas ada cara agar pasangan sejenis bisa memiliki anak—darah daging mereka sendiri tanpa adopsi. Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan terlihat seperti dunia medis mendukung pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak jijik dengan hubungan pria dengan pria atau wanita dengan wanita—_same sex relationship_. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku memiliki _fetish_ aneh, aku senang melihat hubungan antar pria. Dan mana mungkin aku jijik dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua sahabatku.

Hanya saja aku kecewa. Mereka tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Mereka menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka padaku. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak memberitahuku soal pernikahanmu dengan Naruto!"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak merasa harus memberitahu siapapun, termasuk kau." Kini Sasuke melihatku, hanya sesaat. Lalu ia fokus pada Menma yang tampak sedikit merengek. Sasuke mencoba membenarkan letak duduk Menma di pangkuannya, lalu mengambil boneka berbentuk rubah, dan ia berikan pada Menma.

"CYUUBI!" Menma berteriak dengan senang, lalu memeluk boneka rubah _orange_ itu. Sasuke tertawa kecil, aku kaget ketika Sasuke dengan gemasnya mencium pipi Menma. "Makacih, Papa."

"Sama-sama." Saskuke mengecup pelipis balita di pangkuannya. "Main dengan Kyuubi dulu, ya." Merasa Menma telah fokus pada bonekanya, Sasuke menatap kami. "Pernikahaku hanya dihadiri keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto, hanya mereka yang tahu—dan untuk Shikamaru, ia yang menyelidikiku sehingga aku harus mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut."

Hening sesaat. "Sudahlah, yang penting kan kita sudah berkumpul lagi." Ino memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta. Aku tersenyum. Benar, tidak usah bertanya apa-apa lagi. Yang terpenting aku telah menemukan dua orang penting dalam hidupku—Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan lagi aku telah mengetahui kabar bahagia dari mereka walau terlambat. Aku sangat senang.

Ruang santai ramai dengan ocehan dan tawa dari Menma karena di goda olehku, Ino, dan Hinata. Anak ini benar-benar lucu. Kiba sibuk memberi pertanyaan pada Sasuke soal bagaimana caranya bisa memiliki anak dengan antusias. Shikamaru dan Neji juga ikut dalam percakapan Kiba dengan Sasuke.

"Papa, Menma lapal, Pa~" Menma mendongkak melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Menma. Lagi-lagi senyuman itu yang Sasuke tunjukan. Senyuman lembutnya.

"Sebentar ya. Mama nanti akan panggil kita kalau makan siang Menma-chan sudah siap." Sasuke mengusap kepala Menma. Balita yang aku perkirakan kini baru berusia dua atau tiga tahun tersenyum. Senyumannya persis dengan Naruto.

"Tapi, tapi, peyut Menma bunyi-bunyi. Coba deh Papa dengelin peyut Menma." Aku dan yang lain tertawa karena logat _a la_ bocah Menma yang sangat lucu, bahkan Shikamaru dan Neji terkekeh mendengarnya. Anak ini benar-benar ajaib. Dia, anak dari Sasuke dan Naruto—sahabatku.

"Jadi—Mamanya Menma-chan suka buat makanan untuk Menma, ya?" aku melirik Ino yang mulai bertanya di tengah kekehannya. _Mama, ka_? Maksudnya Naruto, iya pasti.

Balita itu menatap kami dengan mata birunya, mengangguk dengan antusias. "Mama celing macak buat Menma cama Papa, teyus Mama macakannya paling enak. Enak banget deh pokoknya. _Neetan_ halus coba."

"Jadi, kami boleh makan bareng Menma-chan, nih?" tanyaku. Menma benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan, terutama cara bicaranya.

"Boyeh kok. Iya kan, Pa?" Menma mendongkak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum pada anaknya dan mengelus rambut Menma. "Tentu saja boleh."

"_Neetan_ cama _Niitan_ makan baleng Menma ya? Menma ceneng banyak olang di lumah, hehe." Kami kembali tertawa. Aku menatap Sasuke yang masih setia memangku Menma dan mengelus surai Menma yang berwarna sama dengan milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku mulai ingin bertanya kembali. "Berapa usia Menma sekarang? Dia terlihat sungguh pintar." Benar. Menma adalah balita yang sangat aktif berbicara, dia juga tidak takut pada orang baru.

"Dua tahun lebih lima bulan." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya mengecup pucuk kepala Menma dengan sayang.

"_Woah_, pintarnya Menma-chan." Kami terkagum-kagum. Benar-benar, jenius Uchiha.

"Menma memang anak yang pintar." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bangganya. "Sangat pintar. Dia anakku dengan Naruto, sangat pintar." Kembali Sasuke mengecup pipi gembul milik Menma.

Diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi diantara kami—pengecualian untuk Menma dan Sasuke yang masih berbincang kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuka suaraku. Dadaku terasa menghangat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Aku yakin, Sasuke sangat sayang sekali pada anaknya.

"MAMA!" kami semua menoleh kearah Menma yang berteriak. Tangan-tangan kecilnya menjulur kedepan seolah meminta di gendong. Ah, aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto mendekati kami.

"_Hap_, pangeran kecilku." Naruto mengambil Menma dari pangkuan Sasuke, lalu menggendongnya. Naruto mengecupi pipi Menma lalu ke bibir. "Sudah lapar kah, pangeran kecil Mama ini?"

"Cyudah Mama~" Menma berkata dengan riangnya. "Peyut Menma bunyi-bunyi, Ma. Tanya aja cama Papa kalau Mama gak pelcaya Menma."

Aku melihatnya, tawa Naruto yang lebar setelah lama aku tidak melihat tawa itu. "Mama percaya sama kok sama Menma-chan. Kalau begitu, ayo makan~"

"_Minna_—" Naruto menatap kami. Namun yang berbeda, senyumannya menghilang saat menatap kami. Aku mengernyit. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? "Kalian mungkin bingung denganku, Sasuke juga Menma-chan. Iya kan?"

Oh, itu rupanya penyebab dari senyumnya menghilang. Mungkinkah ia takut kami jijik dengannya dan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, _baka_-Naruto? Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya pada kami kok." Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kaget. "Kau sungguh jahat tidak memberitahuku soal pernikahanmu. Tapi, Menma-chan adalah anak yang lucu."

Lambat laun, ekspresi tegang di wajah Naruto menghilang, wajahnya tampak lega dan senyumnya kembali lagi. "_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian juga."

"_YEAH_!" kalau yang ini, Kiba yang berteriak paling semangat. Aku tertawa melihat Shikamaru menahan Kiba agar tidak berlari-lari di rumah orang. Begitulah Kiba, haha.

"Papa! Menma mau di gendong cama Papa~" Sasuke yang awalnya berjalan sejajar dengan kami, setelah mendengar rengekan Menma ia melangkah lebih cepat menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang memang ada di depan kami.

"Sini." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, mengambil Menma di gendongan Naruto dan beralih di gendong oleh Sasuke. "_Hup_. Manja sekali anak ini, huh?"

"Hahaha~" kembali terdengar tawa Menma yang nyaring di telingaku. Menma tertawa keras karena Sasuke mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, mencoba menggoda Menma. Disampingnya, Naruto juga melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Menma yang membuatnya juga tertawa.

Aku disini, di belakang kedua sahabat baikku, mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dengan senyuman. Sasuke dan Naruto, jika aku melihat ke belakang bagaimana tidak akurnya mereka, aku tidak percaya ini semua akan terjadi.

"Ayo makan, semua. Semoga kalian suka, haha."

"Oi, Naruto. Tidak menyangka aku kau benar-benar menikmati peranmu sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga, ya—_ittai_! Shikamaru! Kau jangan memukul."

"_Mendokusei_. Makanlah dengan tenang Kiba atau aku cium kau."

"Hei, hei! Shikamaru, Kiba, jaga ucapan kalian. Ada Menma-chan disini."

"I—Ino-chan benar. Tidak baik me—melakukannya di depan Me—Menma-chan."

"Ck. Kalian berisik."

"_Bhuu_~ dasar Neji, sama-sama dingin seperti Sasuke-kun."

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-temanku yang ribut di meja makan. Mereka berubah, secara penampilan memang berbeda. Namun, sikap mereka semua masih aku kenali. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku.

"Mama, tenapa Papa di bilang dingin cama _Neetan_? Memang Papa abis macuk ke kulkas, ya?"

"Bukan, sayang. Nah, daripada bertanya lebih baik Menma-chan makan saja ya? _Aaa_~ ayo buka mulutnya?"

"Menma mau comat, comat. Gak mau blokoli, Ma. Papa aja cuma makan comatnya banyak."

"Menma-chan, nanti kalau Menma-chan gak makan brokolinya, brokoli bisa nangis."

Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Naruto si _clumsy-boy_, salah satu julukan Naruto dulu. Kini, aku berhadapan dengan Naruto, yang bertambah tinggi dan sikapnya pun agak berubah. Ia menjadi lebih dewasa dan lembut, tidak terburu-buru seperti dulu.

"Menma mau comat aja. Blokoli itu gak enak, Ma."

"Menma-chan, makan brokolimu. Kalau Menma-chan mau makan brorokolinya, setelah ini Papa ajak Menma main di luar sama _Neechan _dan _Niichan_."

"Eh, cungguh? Menma mau, Menma mau, Pa!"

"Kalau begitu, habiskan brokolimu, _okay_?"

"OKE, PA!"

"Anak pintar."

Sasuke. Tidak pernah terbesit di pikiranku sekalipun melihat senyuman Sasuke selembut ini. Aku pikir, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah berubah, dia akan tetap dingin dan menatap tajam siapapun. Bahkan ketika ia memiliki istri dan anak sekalipun—ini pikiranku dulu.

Waktu yang menunjukkan padaku tentang kenyataan. Disini, aku duduk memperhatikan dua sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke dan Naruto yang membangun kehidupan mereka bersama. Waktu yang menunjukkan padaku, bahwa cinta bisa mengubah segala hal. Mengubah Sasuke si pangeran dingin menjadi lebih lembut, juga mengubah Naruto si idiot dan kekanakan menjadi dewasa.

Waktu menunjukkan padaku, di hadapanku, Sasuke yang sudah bertambah usia sedang menanggapi pertanyaan lucu Menma, dengan penuh kasih sayang mengacak surai puteranya. Waktu menunjukkan padaku, bagaimana dengan hati-hatinya Naruto menyuapi puteranya, Menma.

Aku tersenyum, air mata menggenang di sudut mataku langsung aku sapu dengan jariku. Bayanganku tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah adalah kesalahan besar. Mereka berubah—menjadi lebih baik dengan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil mereka sendiri. Aku bahagia melihat keluarga kecil yang Sasuke dan Naruto bangun.

"Menma-chan, kau lebih sayang mana. Papa atau Mama?"—Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang aku lemparkan.

"Menma gak tahu. Tapi Memna cayang cama Papa juga Mama. Coalnya kata Mama cama Papa, meleka cayang banget cama Menma, jadi Menma juga cayaa~ang banget cama Mama cama Papa." Semua tersenyum mendengarnya. Juga Sasuke dan Naruto yang membelai sayang kepala anak mereka—Uchiha Menma.

_Ya, aku juga menyayangi kalian. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, dan keponakan kecilku Menma_.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**—

.

.

Maaf banget kalau ini absurd, aneh, gaje, apapunlah itu. Ini mendadak kepikiran langsung ketik TT-TT

Hitung-hitung memperbanyak fanfic **MPREG** SasuNaru ya :p

Dan satu lagi, selamat buat berakhirnya Naruto~ saya anggap Sasuke dan Naruto hidup berbahagia, dan anak mereka itu Uchiha Menma *maksa*

Thanks sudah mau baca :) *bow*

.

.

_So, mind to_ **Review**? _Please_ *bow*


End file.
